


No Sleep.

by Fizzpopetite061796



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, sad but not too sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzpopetite061796/pseuds/Fizzpopetite061796
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huntingbird. Set after the events of the AOS season 2 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sleep.

He lay in bed, hands clasped behind his head. Next to him lay his goddess, her fluffy blonde hair sprawled all over the dark green pillow.

Her skin glowed in the moonlight and he felt a deep, sudden desire to touch her, stroke her, caress her until the end of time.

But he didn’t want to wake her up.

He knew she was a light-sleeper, and her senses were especially heightened recently since they were constantly on high alert.

He wondered if she knew that he never got any sleep. Not since that day.   
“Idiot”, he told himself. Of course she knew. She was an elite spy for god’s sake. He felt the bags under his eyes become heavier with each passing second and tried to close his eyes.

The darkness instantly haunted him.

Not being able to see her, feel her presence, know that she was safe next to him. It was just too much.

“No sleep tonight, as always.” He sighed. Staring at the grim, brick ceiling, he listened to her breathe in and out.   
He didn’t care that he was getting wearier each day. She was next to him, alive. And that was enough.

On the other side of the bed, she opened her eyes. She hadn’t been getting much sleep either.


End file.
